


Ki22 Me To Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a matter of Time until Doom caught him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ki22 Me To Sleep

A scream is wrenched from the troll as he twists and fights against the fuchsia bonds holding him to the ship. Everything hurts, everything is shaking and falling apart and it’s hurting him.

The ship is quivering around him with the force of the Vast Glub and the Empress is screaming at him, demanding him to turn the ship around and to go home so she can stop this and he wants to cry back that II can’t, iit hurt2 too much, MAKE IIT 2TOP.

He feels blood beginning to leak from his eyes and ears, he feels old scars begin to tear open with the force of the sound shaking everything and another scream tears from him, pure and unfiltered.

He feels like everything is coming down and the computers are shouting in his skull- ERROR HELMSMAN IN DISTRESS ERRORERRORERROR- when he feels fingers digging into the goggles on his face, tearing them away, ripping wires away from him and severing his connection to the failing vessel.

“I’m s0 s0rry. Gemineir, y0u have suffered far w0rse than I ever f0resaw. Y0u were t0 be great. N0t hurt like this.” 

Her voice, normally so devoid of life, is thick with tears being held back as she grasps his face in her hands and tilts his head towards hers. For once, her eyes do not flash and he can see the lovely red that they are, the same shade as the pin that bears her symbol and his face tilts up in a smile.

“You look lovely liike thii2, Handmaiid. And II do not regret the 2ufferiing II’ve gone through, becau2e II have helped change Alterniia. And II thank you for that.”

The maroon tears finally spill down her face because she is so helpless- the Demoness herself- to help him. 

“There is 0nly 0ne thing I can d0 f0r you. I never wished this D00m up0n y0u, Gemineir.”

“II know you diidn’t. And maybe we will meet agaiin iin Tiime, my angel.”

 

She pulls him forward slightly and meets his lips in a kiss- he tastes 0f bl00d and pain, but there is l0ve behind it- and wills her psychic powers to severe his link with Life.


End file.
